The Battle for Power
by Horsefan122
Summary: Thanos is getting restless for more power. When both he and the Guardians of the Galaxy catch wind of an infinity stone on the Planet Terra, it is a race against time to find the stone before the other. What they don't know is the suprises in store for them from earths Mightiest Heroes. ADOPTED by honeydews long lost sister.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Thor woke up and smiled. While they were discussing the 9 realms, both Thor and Jane had fallen asleep. Getting up off the couch, Thor tried not to make a noise as he made his way to the kitchen through the labyrinth of the living room.

Looking through the cabinets, Thor pulled out a package of pop tarts and cautiously put them in the toaster. Just as the toaster popped, making Thor jump, his phone, that Stark had given him, began to ring.

"What?" Jane asked as she woke up.

"It's my phone, love." Thor replied walking over to pick up the phone. He had finally figured out how to answer the phone and, since he wasn't comfortable putting in to his ear, how to turn it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Hey point break! Just wanted to give you a heads up. We are going to pay a visit! So get ready for us!"

"Wait, Man of Iron, why are you coming?"

"There have been some weird readings up there, so naturally we have to check it out. Okay? Great! See you in approximately 4 hours!"

Stark, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Steve got off the plane at 11 o'clock to see Jane and Thor waiting for them. "Hello friends!" Thor said as the approached him, a wide grin on his face.

Stark rolled his eyes. "Hey point break, still as loud as ever I see."

Clint hit Stark upside the head. Everyone looked at him incredulously. "What, we all wanted to. I'm just the only one who acted on it." Stark glared at him but, amazingly, stayed quiet.

When they got back to Jane's place, Tony and Bruce immediately got to work setting up their computers.

"Would you like some help? I've got some experience in this." Jane asked, coming up behind the 2 scientists.

"Sure." Bruce said at the same time Tony said "No thanks."

Covering Tony's mouth Bruce replied again. "Yes, thank you." Then slowly Bruce took his hand off Tony's mouth, giving him a warning look. Tony huffed and went back to work.

3O minutes after they had arrived everything was set up, they were waiting for any strange readings. After another hour Jane found something. "There!" She said pointing to a disturbance a few miles out of town.

Steve perked up at that. "Everyone suit up. We leave in 10."

"Are we there yet? I want to get to Terra and leave the inferior planet in at least a day." Drax complained as he came up behind Peter who was piloting the ship.

"Not yet just a few more minutes. Why don't you go sharpen your blades or something?" Peter responded irritably. Drax brightened at the idea and pulled out his many knives, a rock, and rag. "Anything to keep you away from me." Peter added under his breath.

He was suddenly startled when a knife lodged in his chair inches away from his face. He turned back to see Drax grinning at him.

"I heard that." Drax growled at the captain. Peter rolled his eyes at the warrior that could sometimes act like a petulant child...or was that him? He shook his head, dismissing the thought. It wasn't important. Their goal was to got to Terra, find the power stone, and return "home", if you could call it that, to the Nova Empire.

Finally after a few more minutes and more of Drax's complaining, he should have suggested that Drax get something to eat so he couldn't talk, honestly it was like all he did was complain and glare at everyone menacingly, they landed on Terra. Looking outside the window, he saw seven people standing together and all had weapons except a small women with long brown hair, a man who wore purple pants and a green shirt and a man in a suit, holding a brief case.

"Great a whole bunch of people with weapons are waiting for us outside! What did you do this time?" Rocket said glaring at Peter his finger wagging at him.

"I didn't do anything! The last time I was on this planet was when I was abducted!" Peter replied sticking his hands up in surrender. "They al look human, let me go out and talk them alone for a minute the first sign of danger you can come to the rescue okay? Okay!" Before they could respond Peter opened the hatch and stepped out in the arid ground into the glaring sun.

Walking to the front of the ship he put his hands up in a sign of peace using the most official voice he could muster "We have come in peace. We mean you no harm." He slowly lowered his hands when they did not respond and stepped forward to a man in a spangled suit, he seemed to be the leader of the group, and held out a hand. "My name is Peter Quill better known as Star Lord."

The man took his hand and nodded about to reply when the man in the suit burst out laughing.

"Star Lord? What kind of name is that?!" He asked laughing so hard, he started crying.

The man who had shaken Peters hand sighed "Tony when are you going to grow up and realize that this is serious?"

Tony immediately stopped laughing and glared back at him. "I realize this is not a game capsicle but you need to lighten up and realize how funny that is. I mean I know those two heartless shells of people never will and Point Break has his moments which, btw, is not now and Jane and Bruce are probably laughing on the inside. All that needs to be fixed is you."

Peter had an amused smile on his face as the two bantered, but as much he loved his home planet, he wanted to leave as soon as possible. "Okay, so sorry to interrupt but I would love to get what me and my crew came her for and leave."

"And what is it that you want?" Asked the woman with red hair.

It took him a moment to respond because he was ogling the body her black jumpsuit showed off. When he looked up to answer she looked extremely annoyed but pleased at the same time. "It is a power stone we wish to keep from the clutches of a purely evil man."

"UGH please tell me his name is not Loki cause if it is I'm probably going to kill you." The man with short blond hair asked.

"Jeez, ever hear the phrase 'don't kill the messenger' and no his name is not Loki. No he is far worse than the evil Asgaurdian prince." He replied "Not that I really like any of them."

The man with shaggy blonde hair scowled at this as the woman with the long brown hair spoke. "What's wrong with Asgaurdians?" She asked with obvious displeasure at his statement.

"Well for one they are pushy, obnoxious, arrogant and stuck up. Also I kind of hold a grudge against them since you know they tried to capture me after I stole a piece of bread." He replied, reflecting, before he realized it wasn't the ideal thing to say and hastily added "But that was the old me. The new me is a much better person." He heard a snort and turned to the ship as Rocket emerged with Groot and Drax. Gamora had been the only one to obey his command, but he knew it would not last much longer.

"Right, because you've totally turned over a new leaf." Rocket commented as he approached

Ignoring the gasps of 'it can talk' he turned his three approaching comrades. "I told you to stay in the ship unless I was in danger and I don't think I am in danger."

"I needed more light to clean my blades." Drax defended looking up briefly from his blades.

"I am Groot." Groot simply replied

Rocket just shrugged not even using an excuse "I got bored waiting. We do that enough on the ship as it is and I wanted to stretch my legs."

Peter rolled his eyes at their antics. "Where's Gamora?"

"She's in the ship waiting like the good little girl she is." Suddenly a blade whizzed past Rockets head as he spoke trimming the fur as it passed terrifyingly close.

"Say that one more time rodent and next time I will not miss" Gamora threatened as she walked past him to Peter. They had grown surprisingly close on the ship and had, even more surprisingly, become a couple. She took his hand in her own and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

With a quick wink at her, Peter turned back to the disgruntled people in front of him. "Shall we go talk somewhere less open to the public? I do not think they would react well to a group of aliens landing on their planet so soon after an alien war."

"How so you know that?" the man with glasses asked him cautiously, the first to break out if their spell of shock.

Peter smiled back devilishly "Gossip in outer space is about as bad as putting old women in a room together."


	2. Chapter 2

I know what your all thinking: Yeah she's back! So for all of you who probably just skip this part I'll just get started. For those of you who are reading this, when I really need/want you to read an A/N I will say IMPORTANT PLEASE READ (INSERT REASON HERE) to catch your attention, so watch for those from time to time. Now here's what you've all been waiting for.

Chapter 2:

Before they could move though a blast rocketed them off their feet.

"We're being attacked!" Drax yelled as part of their ship flew over their heads.

"Duh." Rocket sneered at the same time as Peter groaned "I just had her fixed!"

Tony turned to the Captain "I told you not to tell Fury, I knew he would react like this!"

"I didn't tell the director!" Cap yelled back at him. They then got into a heated argument.

Bruce stepped in between them "Stop now is not the time for fighting, besides why don't you look at what shot at the ship? That's not from S.H.I.E.L.D." The two men stopped bickering and turned to look at the small, distant ship Bruce was pointing at.

"Oh" Tony said simply

Steve sighed knowing that was the closest to an apology. "That's too far away to do anything about lets just take our cars back to Jane's house. If that's okay with you Jane." He added quickly before she could get offended about him offering her house as refuge without asking. Jane gave a simple nod and turned to her van. They all piled into the cars and Peter was staring at them his mouth gaping at the sight.

"Technology changed a lot while I was away I guess." He commented

Tony smiled devilishly "You have no idea. J take us to Jane's."

"Yes Mr. Stark" A disembodied voice replied with a British accent as the Mustangs engine started on it's own. All the Guardians stiffened at this, all of them battle ready.

"What was that?" Peter asked

"It's the AI I created a few years ago. It's in all my electronic powered items and services all my needs that it can possibly do." Peter nodded at this

"I don't recognize this world anymore its so much more advanced than I remember."

"There's more where that came from bud."

"Like what."

"Superheroes that's what. I am Iron Man. Steve is Captain America, Bruce is the Hulk, Natasha and Clint are assassins and Thor is a Norse god, brother of Loki by the way." At this Peter paled considerably and muttered some curses under his breath.

"So superheroes, interesting. We are kind of like superheroes ourselves. We are the Guardians of the Galaxy. Gamora is an assassin herself, Groot is a tree that is basically indestructible, Drax is a crazy, lunatic that has sworn revenge on Thanos for his wife and child's death. No offense." Peter added as Drax growled at him before he continued "Rocket is a raccoon that's obsessed with explosive things like guns and bombs stuff like that and then me. The human who fights with a gun and other things I ste- erm I mean borrow." He quickly revised.

Tony nodded and tried not to show fear. They were really intimidating. "All right we are here." He said just as the house exploded.

IMPORTANT READ THIS IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER!

I know evil me. MwaHaHaHaHa- oh sorry didn't mean to go all crazy scientist on you. Well until next time enjoy the present of a cliffy or is it a curse? MwaHaHaHaHa- Wait are you still there? Sorry again. Until next time: Peace out! Oh and please, please, PLEASE review! Love all you guys reading my story! Bye.

P.S :Another chapter SUNDAY on both this story and my other ones as well for 5 people to review. Also the first person to review can also add any twist they want to see in this story. Note that I will be doing things like this from time to time on all my stories and I will include all my stories in one way or another. Thanks


	3. AN

Hey guys so I'm sure that your probably very mad that I've basically abandoned this story but I'm going to cut to the chase. I am putting this story up for adoption. I thought long and hard about this and decided it is the right thing to do. I don't want to abandon my readers even though I kind of already have. I have such bad writers block and I can't think of a single direction for this story to go in. Along with the fact I may have overwhelmed myself with three stories at once. So if someone wants this take it but I'm going to add a requirement. You must have completed at least one story. I don't want the faithful readers to be punished for my story being given to another irresponsible person like me, so that is the reason for this requirement. I will post another A/N when the adopter is chosen. So for now, peace out.

P.S. First come, first served :) 


	4. Giving Away

This story is being adopted by Honeydew's Long Lost Sister. Thank you for sticking with this story. I m sorry I can't complete it, but I'm pretty sure this is now in good hands so go read Honeydew's story.  
>Yours truly,<br>Horsefan122 


End file.
